da_icefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
HELLO (bài hát)
'HELLO '(Xin chào) là bài hát đầu tiên trong single cùng tên của Da-iCE phát hành ngày 4/11/2015, đồng thời là bài hát thứ 7 trong album Every Season phát hành ngày 6/1/2016 và trong CD "Da-iCE BEST" của album Da-iCE BEST. Bài hát có 3 phiên bản, một bản tiếng Nhật, một bản tiếng Anh và 1 bản -5 Voice & Bossa ver.- nằm trong single FAKESHOW. *Lời bài hát: MOMO "mocha" N. *Nhạc: S1CKONE, MUSOH *Sắp xếp: S1CKONE *Vũ đạo bởi oguri (s**t kingz) Lời bài hát (tiếng Anh) And I just say Hello Hello Hello Now you got me going Hello Hello Hello And I just say Hello Hello Hello Can you hear me sayin' Hello Hello Hello There's a feeling I've been hiding inside my heart And it's growing stronger than ever Now it's ready to blow up I don't know if I can call this thing true love I've been trying to figure out what to say So I can let you know how much you mean to me And I tried keeping it cool baby, So I can take my time with you Running out of reasons And I just can't deny it Why don't I just say it Let's keep it true And I just say Hello Hello Hello Can you hear me sayin' Hello Hello Hello I wanna tell you, I wanna show you, What's inside my heart And I just say Hello Hello Hello When I know I need you, What am I waiting for？ So baby girl, I want you to know how I feel This is my story It feels like first love Hey, I've been waiting for a chance to talk to you I wanna hear your voice calling my name When I see you walking by Baby girl, I just can't take my eyes off you Even though I don't know much about you I can't help but loving you forevermore And baby, So many times I thought about the ways to show my love Yeah I think I'm ready I can't hide it anymore Why don't I just say it Let's keep it true And I just say Hello Hello Hello Can you hear me sayin' Hello Hello Hello Want you know it,Want you to see it, What's been on my mind And I just say Hello Hello Hello Cuz I wanna show you that you're the only one When I see your eyes, You just take my breath away And I can never let you go Let me say that you're my dream come true And you're stuck in my head, Going round & round Baby I wanna be there right by your side even in the future Girl, Already I'm in love with you And I just say Hello Hello Hello Now you got me going Hello Hello Hello Calling from my heart And I just say Hello Hello Hello Can you hear me sayin' Hello Hello Hello I wanna tell you, I wanna show you, What's inside my heart And I just say Hello Hello Hello When I know I need you, What am I waiting for？ So baby girl, I want you to know how I feel This is my story It feels like first love... Lời bài hát (tiếng Nhật) Kanji= 君への HELLO HELLO HELLO はじまりへの HELLO HELLO HELLO 君への HELLO HELLO HELLO 解き放つよ HELLO HELLO HELLO いつの間にか僕の中に　とどめられなくなって 飛び出しそうな　まだ名もないこの感情を 等身大の言葉で　伝えられるようになるまで 黙って　あえてクールでいたつもりだけど Running out of reasons 言い訳も尽きそう Why don’t I just say it 今日こそ 君への HELLO HELLO HELLO 解き放つよ HELLO HELLO HELLO この奥にある想い届けたくて 君への HELLO HELLO HELLO 何をためらってるんだろう 止まらない胸の高鳴り 期待するストーリー It feels like first love ねえ、まだ聞いたことない　君の声に耳をすまして 遠くの姿　目で追うだけじゃ足りないよ 想像とは違うほど　たぶんもっと好きになるだろう 一人で何度も　シミュレーションしたけど Yeah I think I’m ready もう待ちきれないよ Why don’t I just say it 今日こそ 君への HELLO HELLO HELLO 解き放つよ HELLO HELLO HELLO その続きを上手に言い出せなくて 君への HELLO HELLO HELLO 不器用にたたずむ僕の 心をふわり　さらって行く 初めての笑顔 言わせて “You’re my dream come true” 頭の中　駆け巡る 例えばあるかもしれない君との将来 Girl, すでに I’m in love with you 君への HELLO HELLO HELLO はじまりへの HELLO HELLO HELLO Calling from my heart 君への HELLO HELLO HELLO 解き放つよ HELLO HELLO HELLO この奥にある想い届けたくて 君への HELLO HELLO HELLO 何をためらってるんだろう 止まらない胸の高鳴り 期待するストーリー It feels like first love… |-| Romaji= Kimi e no HELLO HELLO HELLO Hajimari e no HELLO HELLO HELLO Kimi e no HELLO HELLO HELLO Tokihanatsu yo HELLO HELLO HELLO Itsu no ma ni ka boku no naka ni　todomerarenakunatte Tobidashisou na　mada na mo nai kono kanjou wo Toushindai no kotoba de　tsutaerareru you ni naru made Damatte　aete kuuru de ita tsumori dakedo Running out of reasons Iiwake mo tsuki sou Why don’t I just say it Kyou koso Kimi e no HELLO HELLO HELLO Tokihanatsu yo HELLO HELLO HELLO Kono oku ni aru omoi todoketakute Kimi e no HELLO HELLO HELLO Nani wo tameratterun darou Tomaranai mune no takanari Kitai suru story It feels like first love Nee, mada kiita koto nai　kimi no koe ni mimi wo sumashite Tooku no sugata　me de ou dake ja tarinai yo Souzou to wa chigau hodo　tabun motto suki ni naru darou Hitori de nando mo　shimyureeshon shita kedo Yeah I think I’m ready Mou machikirenai yo Why don’t I just say it Kyou koso Kimi e no HELLO HELLO HELLO Tokihanatsu yo HELLO HELLO HELLO Sono tsudzuki wo jouzu ni iidasenakute Kimi e no HELLO HELLO HELLO Bukiyou ni tatazumu boku no Kokoro wo fuwari　saratte iku Hajimete no egao Iwasete “You’re my dream come true” Atama no naka　kakemeguru Tatoeba aru kamoshirenai kimi to no shourai Girl, sudeni I’m in love with you Kimi e no HELLO HELLO HELLO Hajimari e no HELLO HELLO HELLO Calling from my heart Kimi e no HELLO HELLO HELLO Tokihanatsu yo HELLO HELLO HELLO Kono oku ni aru omoi todoketakute Kimi e no HELLO HELLO HELLO Nani wo tameratterun darou Tomaranai mune no takanari Kitai suru story It feels like first love… Video Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Every Season Thể_loại:Da-iCE Best